


No Happy Ending

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Goodbyes, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set before the release of Angelus. For her own good, Angel has to let Buffy go.





	No Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Happy Ending  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 570  
>  **Summary:** Set before the release of Angelus. For her own good, Angel has to let Buffy go.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase ' _If two people love each other, there can be no happy end to it._ ' by Ernest Hemingway for the [Weekend Challenge: Two Bags Full](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2011459.html) at 1_million_words

He was a vampire she was the slayer. They were supposed to be sworn enemies. It was her duty to stake him and his nature to drain her dry and yet they had both fought their combined calling to fall in love.

As much as he hated himself for it, he was terrified that one day he would loose control and... Angel shook his head to dispel the image of Buffy lying dead in his arms. He wouldn’t risk it any longer.

“I can’t do this anymore.” His hands reached out; his fingers itched to touch her but he stopped himself before he could. If he touched her he knew there was no way he could ever let her go. “We have to say goodbye.”

Tears swam in her eyes as she stared up into his beloved face. "But I love you."

Angel wanted to close his eyes against the pain that bombarded him. Of all the things in his life he could be sure of Buffy's love was the one. "I know." His voice cracked with pain. "I love you too. More than you will ever know."

“I don’t understand.” Her face was a mask of confusion as she wiped at the tears that fell down her face. “If you love me and I...”

Angel quickly interrupted. “Don’t ever doubt that I love you, Buffy. If there is one thing you believe in please let it be my love for you.”

Buffy’s heart hammered in her chest at his words. “What’s with all the mixed messages, Angel? First you say we can’t be together anymore but then you tell me you love me. Which is it?”

The look on Angel’s face brought her up short. There was no denying he was in agony just as much as she was.

“All I wanted was to have a normal or as close to a normal life that a slayer can have.” She murmured beneath her breath. “Why can’t we have a happy ending?” The question was whispered low but not too low for Angel to hear.

“Because the greater good....”

The only thing she wanted in her freaky life was Angel. Was that too much to ask? _Wasn’t she allowed just a little bit of happiness?_ “Screw the greater good!”

He shook his head sadly. “You don’t mean that.” Angel was positive Buffy would put others before her own happiness he’d seen her do it on more than one occasion.

The tears fell faster.

It was killing him to see her like this. He could feel her pain like a living entity, stabbing him with each tear that fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Buffy. I should never have put you through this. But I wasn’t strong enough to stay away from you.”

“But you are now?” Her tear-laced voice was tinged with anger.

_She was getting angry. That was good. He wanted her to be angry with him. It would help her let him go._ “No.” He whispered in the silence. Before the hope in her eyes flared to life he quickly continued, “But I have to be.”

Angel turned to walk away but couldn’t resist turning his head for one last look at the love of his life. There would be no happy ending with him. But maybe someday Buffy would find another one, without him. 

She deserved it.

He wished he deserved her.


End file.
